creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Rose's Closet
I once had this friend named Mary Rose Carter. She's just this average, sweet, little girl you would dream to be your daughter. She had this straight, brownish, long hair that grew up to her waist. She always wear ribbons that match her dress, she has this teddy bear with her always, calls him "Mr. Huggies". Her smile dazzles even if its a very cloudy day. To sum it up.... Yes, she is my crush. "Johnny! Let's play with Mr. Huggies!" She called for me, running at our living room waiting for me to come downstairs. "Mary! Be careful! You mig---" Then I heard a "thud" sound. "Trip." My mother finished and sighed. I wasn't really feeling well that moment, but hey, who can say NO to your crush? As I descend down the stairs, I saw Mary look at me and gasp. There's something about her gasp that gave me the chills. She stood up, took a cookie and said, "J-Johnny, see you tomorrow!" then she ran off. I chased her as she ran away up to our sidewalk. I stopped running as soon as I saw her ran across the street, back to the Carter's residence. I watched silently as a big truck approached towards Mary. I reached out my hand but was too late... Something flew in the air and passed right in front of my face. It was Mr. Huggies.. covered with streaks of blood. I felt cold air whisper through my neck and that was the moment when I came back to reality. I SCREAMED. As I was watching the ambulance take Mary's corpses, I saw something drop from her dress's pocket. I picked it up. It was a key. There were 3 letters engraved to it. J-M-R. I felt thrilled that Mary Rose had a key with our initials on it, but that thrill didn't last enough when I felt someone touch my shoulder. Gripping it tight, it started to give me cramps. I saw Mrs. and Mr. Carter get in their car to follow the ambulance so I snuck inside their house. I quickly ran towards the stairs and towards Mary Rose's room. As I was approaching her door, I reached for her doorknob and suddenly I saw blackness. JUST PLAIN BLACKNESS. Then out of nowhere, doll eyes emerged beneath me. They were all staring at me. I blinked and snapped out of it instantly and entered her room. Then what I saw the next was what really gave me the creeps: I saw Mr. Huggies sitting on top of a very low closet. It resembles a drawer but its a lot more wider than a drawer so I assumed its a small closet. I saw a lock similar to the key so I figured the key must have been made for this. I walked towards the closet slowly, listening to every creaking noise my footsteps made, and stuck that key to the lock. I felt Mr. Huggies staring at me but I didn't care. It's just my imagination gone wild. I pulled the right door to open and saw stacks of dolls with different names written to pieces of papers that are attached to the bodies. I saw my classmate's name, Risa, the one who tripped Mary the other time. And from what I remember, Risa was now confined due to her accidentally falling from the stairs causing for her to have a broken leg and a broken arm, or did she really trip? Risa's "doll" was all mangled up, its legs were twisted and its arms all knot up. I had a hunch. Is this some sort of witchcraft? I noticed all the dolls have those creepy looks. Black-buttons sewn as theire eyes and a mouth sewn as well. Imagine those dolls from Coraline, they resemble it pretty well... I also found a notebook full of names, some names were crossed out, others were encircled, including mine. I saw my doll at the very corner of the closet, and as I reached for it, I saw something around its neck. A small keychain of a teddy bear was hanging. My eyes widened as a shadow behind me appeared, then something hit my head and I fell to unconsciousness with a bear smiling with razor-like teeth at me, and those dark eyes that screams "DEATH" images with me. I awaken at my room with lots of people surrounding me, my Mom, Dad, two twin sisters and the Carters. I sat up and saw at the table in front of my bed, sitting there was Mr. Huggies. I screamed. I heard my mom sobbing, "What happened to my son?" That closet caused this! "The bear is haunting me! It made Mary Rose a witch!" I trashed and threw pillows to everyone and kept on shouting, "Take it away! Go away! You'll all die! The closet will haunt you and the bear is its minion!" And struggled as my dad and Mr. Carter pin me down the bed. Mrs.Carter's eyes widen as I heard her say they bought the closet at an antique shop and found Mr. Huggies inside of it, to my mom. As I heard that, I realized J-M-R stands for "Just Murdering Reasons". My eyes remained fixed to that now smiling bear. Category:Beings